Choices of the Heart
by Angie-san
Summary: Modern Day AU. Kaoru must choose between an empty marriage and the man who wants her for his own. EnishiKaoru Complete.
1. One Last Night

Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the sole property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the many companies who have purchased the rights.

**A/N** Hi All. Well here it is, my first and likely only foray into alternate pairings. I'm normally a devout Kenshin/Kaoru shipper but even though that pairing is number one, I also find myself drawn to the Enishi/Kaoru pairing. There's just something about Enishi I love. Anyway, the main reason I wrote this was to make it possible for me to split Enishi and Kaoru up in Forever Mine, I found that to be extremely difficult for some reason.

Ok, now that I've bored you to death with information that I'm sure you aren't the least bit interested in, I'll wrap up the author's note by saying this is chapter one of a two shot featuring these two. I do however have one warning... if you are offended by adultery please back click now, I wrote this piece for the 'Affair' prompt in my 100 situations table at livejournal.

And last but not least, if you would like to read the full lemon version of this you will find it under the same pen name at mediaminer dot org.

**Choices of the Heart**

Chapter 1 - One Last Night...

Kaoru shivered as a blast of icy cold wind whipped by her again, the frigid air cutting into the exposed skin of her face. Picking up her pace, she ducked her head in an effort to keep the stinging snowflakes from freezing her cheeks and hugged her heavy coat around her a little bit tighter. It was so cold tonight. Cold enough that the weather station had warned against going out, but she didn't have a choice, not tonight. She had to do this tonight, because if she didn't she knew she'd lose her nerve. This had been going on for too long already, if it went on much longer Kenshin would find out, and she couldn't take that risk.

Fighting down the sudden surge of guilt running rampant through her veins, she sighed. Yes, tonight would be the last. Tonight she'd come to tell Enishi that it was over. She couldn't live this lie anymore, and he shouldn't have to either. He deserved so much more than to be the 'other' man of a forgotten wife. He deserved to be loved and cherished by a woman who could give her all to him.

Sniffling back the tears suddenly burning her eyes, she hugged her coat around her even tighter in an effort to chase away the numbing cold that settled into her bones at the thought of leaving him. How many times in the last couple of months had she wished she could be that woman, but she couldn't. Not without hurting Kenshin and she couldn't do that either.

A single tear escaped from the corner of her eye to trail unheeded down her cheek, it hurt to think this would be the end. Over the last four months, since she'd met him that fateful day in the small coffee shop, she'd grown to love him almost as much as she did Kenshin, and yet she was Kenshin's wife. Snorting, she half smiled. Yes, she was Kenshin's wife, but he didn't seem to remember that anymore. For the last two years he'd been home, at the most, one week a month. It seemed ever since he'd taken the job at Choshu Industries his life was no longer his own. He was always on the road... always. And it wasn't even that they needed the money, it was the fact that he seemed to think he needed to prove himself some how. She'd tried to be a good wife and wait patiently for what little time he gave her, but it wasn't enough. Not enough at all, and yet that still didn't change the fact that she loved him. She loved him even more than she did herself, which made her affair hurt even more. But she couldn't help what she felt for Enishi either. She didn't ask to fall in love with him, it had just happened.

Another blast of wind hit her square in the face bringing her back to reality and she shivered. Maybe someday Kenshin would find his way back to her, because after tonight that was the only thing she would have left to hope for. Wiping the wetness from her cheeks before it froze; she picked up her pace and focused her mind on the task at hand again. She could see the Enishi's front steps a half a block away. She was almost there.

Unconsciously, she slowed again as his door came closer and closer. Did she really want to do this? Could she do this? She was starting to think this had been a bad idea. She wasn't ready to face him and tell him it was over. No, she couldn't do this. Not today.

Steps away from his door Kaoru spun on her heel and started heading back the way she'd come. She'd do this another day.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru stopped dead as Enishi's deep baritone whispered over her skin, her name on his lips enough to weaken her knees. Damn, he must have been waiting. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly and turned to face him. Her breath caught in her throat when her eyes settled on his tall, lean form filling the doorway.

"Where are you going?"

Twisting her gloved hands, she shied away from the intense turquoise gaze fixed on her, "I... um... forgot something..."

Enishi smirked at her obvious lie and walked out into the frigid air, a small shiver whispered over his skin as the cold air cut through the thin material of his shirt. "And what would it be that you forgot? Your courage maybe?"

Kaoru scowled and glared into his knowing gaze. "No."

Gathering herself, she headed into the house. It was too late now anyway. Might as well finish what she'd come to do. Removing her gloves she tossed them on the table just inside the door as Enishi came in and closed the door behind him. She jumped as his icy fingers all of a sudden tucked themselves into the collar of her coat and started to remove the thick barrier between them.

"You seem a bit tense tonight. Is your husband coming home early?"

Kaoru's stomach knotted and she tensed even more. "No. He called and said he wouldn't be in until tomorrow afternoon sometime." She shivered as a warm breath of air whispered over her neck.

"Good, I wouldn't want you to have to leave early."

A light kissed dropped onto the back of her neck and she had to consciously stop herself from turning around and throwing herself at him. She wasn't here for that tonight. No, she'd come to end it and that was all, there would be nothing more. She wouldn't do that to herself, or him. Steeling herself against the feelings running rampant through her veins, Kaoru stepped out of the coat and headed into the dimly lit livingroom, the only illumination coming from the roaring fire in the fireplace.

Settling down on the sofa, she tucked herself into the corner and stared blindly into the flickering flames dancing merrily behind the black iron grate. How exactly was she going to do this? It had seemed so much easier when she'd originally come this conclusion. Stifling a sigh, she shook her head and tucked her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them she rested her chin on her knees and listened as Enishi walked softly into the room. Of course it had been easier then, she hadn't actually had to face him in her imagination, hadn't had to look into the smirking turquoise eyes that haunted her every moment she wasn't in his presence. Those eyes had even managed to chase the ever present violet gaze from her memory. Keeping her attention fixed on the flames, she felt him settle down beside her and waited for the question she knew he was dying to ask.

"So, what brings you to me tonight?"

Kaoru sighed and tried to dig up the courage that had abandoned her out on his front steps. She was here, she had to do it... and yet... no, she wouldn't postpone this again. Taking a deep breath she finally let her gaze slide from the flames to the turquoise eyes fixed on her. Her breath hitched at the intensity of his regard. Trying to break eye contact she sighed when she found she couldn't.

Swallowing, she took a deep breath and whispered, "I can't do this anymore. I... I think it's time we ended this." Biting her lip, she watched him intently and waited for whatever may come. And yet, what came was something she hadn't expected at all.

Enishi's face remained completely impassive and he whispered, "Ok..."

Stunned, Kaoru just stared at him. That had not been what she'd expected at all. Her breath hitched slightly as a wave of sadness whispered through her body. Was she really that unlovable, that even he could cast her aside this easy? Wilting under the weight of the truth, she tried to fight back the nearly overpowering feeling of worthlessness threatening to swallow her whole. It hurt, oh god it hurt...

Ducking her head to hide the tears burning her eyes, she unfolded and started to rise.

"... but..."

Kaoru stopped and hazarded a glance over her shoulder, she cringed when her eyes clashed with the icy turquoise gaze fixed on her. Slowly settling back down, she waited for what he had to say.

"You have to promise me he will be there from now on. You have to promise me you won't be alone anymore."

Kaoru's eyes widened and she just stared into his demanding gaze. Swallowing, she tried her best to think of some thing to say, but there was nothing. She couldn't promise him that. She had no way of knowing if Kenshin would stay this time, there was just no way.

"Promise me."

Shaking her head, Kaoru sighed, "I can't. But that doesn't matter, you don't deserve this." She jumped when Enishi reached over and dragged her into his lap. Fighting against his iron grip, she growled, "What are you doing! Let me go!"

Enishi's arms tightened even more and she stilled as his breath whispered against her cheek, "If you are leaving me for my own good... don't."

Kaoru couldn't stop the shiver that vibrated through her entire body at his tone. Swallowing, she didn't fight as he turned her in his lap. Her eyes widened slightly when they once again met his, the obvious love swimming in their turquoise depths making her pause.

"You are mine, Kaoru. He threw you away, I don't plan on making the same mistake."

And with that he dove in and locked her in a soul searing kiss. Stunned by his fierceness, she stiffened for a split second before she threw all caution to the wind and wrapped her arms around him tight. The lingering taste of his after dinner sake was almost as intoxicating as his lips moving over hers. Giving herself fully to the feelings only he could set rushing through her veins, she hugged him even tighter. One last night, she would take what he was willing to give this one last time.

Falling even further, she moaned lightly against his lips as his hands found their way under her blouse, his fingers dancing ever so lightly over her extremely sensitized skin. Deepening the kiss, Kaoru shivered as his tongue plundered her mouth, tasting every inch he could reach. Without relinquishing her lips, he quickly loosened the buttons on her blouse and gently pushed the soft material from her shoulders and down her arms. The blouse soon fell to the floor and Enishi let his fingers trail up the underside of her arms, his touch sending little bolts of electricity through her entire body.

The sudden need to feel his flesh beneath her fingers drove Kaoru to react in kind and she made quick work of the buttons keeping her away from that which she craved. Hastily pushing the silk material from his shoulders, she felt him smile against her lips as her fingers danced over the taught muscles of his chest; his heated flesh flexing slightly at her featherlight touch.

Finally, the need for air drove her to break the kiss and she leaned back just enough to meet the smoldering gaze fixed on her. Her eyes widened at the intensity of the look Enishi had fixed on her and then he whispered, "The only way I'm going to allow you to leave is if you tell me you don't love me."

Kaoru's eyes dropped closed as a knife stabbed deep into her heart. She couldn't do that, there was no way she could do that. God, why did this have to hurt so much? Bitter tears burned the backs of her eyes and she shook her head. This was too much right now. All she wanted was this one last night, it was all she could handle right now.

With that last thought, she snapped her eyes back open and kissed him with every ounce of love she held for him. Hopefully this would be enough to appease him, because there was no way she could say those words. None. And really it didn't matter, after tonight she would be gone and he would be free to find someone worthy of his love.

Ignoring the painful throb materializing in her chest, she held him tight and almost sighed into his lips when he gave in and locked her in a bone crushing grip. Trailing her fingers down his back, she didn't resist as he leaned forward and guided them to the plush carpet. Settling into the cushiony softness beneath her, she almost whimpered when Enishi released her lips and moved back just enough to pin her with a knowing look. The smirk tickling the edge of his lips said it all... he wasn't going to make this easy on her at all.

"Tell me you don't love me."

Staring dead into his demanding gaze, a single tear slipped from the corner of her eye as the fire he'd set rushing through her veins died. Rolling to the side she worked her way out from underneath him and shook her head. Without a word, she settled against the sofa. Staring blindly into the fire she tried to find the will to tell him the lie that would free him from this relationship, and yet she couldn't. To tell him that would mean she would have to deny him, and that wasn't something she could do and he knew it. Not after what his sister had done to him.

Wilting under the weight of her sin she tucked her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them. She jumped when Enishi reached out and wiped the wetness she didn't realize was there from her cheeks. Embarrassed by her weakness, she tried to duck her head but Enishi was faster. Before she knew what was happening he cradled her cheeks gently and leaned in until his face only inches away from hers.

"I will let you off for now. But know this, princess, you will only leave if you can tell me you don't love me." And with that, he lunged in and locked her in a kiss that tasted of his love, the sweetness bringing tears to her eyes. Wrapping her arms around him tight, she desperately tried to imprint the feel of him on her memory for those lonely nights she knew would soon be all she would have left.

Too soon, Enishi broke the kiss and settled back on his heels to look her square in the eye, holding out a hand towards her he smiled, "Let's forget about this for now and simply enjoy the evening. It's been too long since you were here last."

Kaoru just stared at him as if he was insane and then she chuckled, "I was just here two nights ago!"

Enishi's smile dropped into a seductive smirk and he grasped her hand, gently guiding her to her feet, "Like I said. It's been too long."

Kaoru couldn't help the smile that played across her lips at his sudden playfulness. Nor could she stop herself from following as he led her towards the back of the house to his bedroom. She shouldn't be doing this, but she couldn't help herself. If this was going to be their last night she wanted to take as much of him with her as she could.

Following him quietly into the dimly lit room, she settled on his wide bed and simply watched as he removed his pants and set them neatly over the arm of the chair in the corner. She blushed when he shifted his attention to her, the tiny smirk tickling the edge of his lips making her weak. God, why did he have to look at her like that!

Without a word he paced slowly across the room, the predatory grace with which he stalked towards her making her breath hitch painfully in her throat. Trying to swallow around the lump suddenly lodged in her throat, she realized for the first time that something was different tonight. The air was charged with something she couldn't quite put her finger on. And then, as she let her eyes glide over his tall, lithe frame it finally dawned on her what was different, everything seemed to be holding it's breath. It felt as if the world had stopped and she and Enishi were the only ones still moving in this space without time towards a place where neither of them would be able to break free.

Unnerved by the realization, she shoved the thought from her mind and instead gave her undivided attention to the man closing the distance between them. Tonight it didn't matter, all that mattered was him. Tonight everything was for him.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity Enishi padded the last few steps to her and slowly guided her to her feet. Wrapping one arm around her waist he tucked her against his chest and loosened the ribbon holding her ravens locks. Dropping the soft length to the floor he ran his fingers lovingly through her silky hair, "There is one thing I want to say to you, love." Gently tugging her hair, he tilted her head back enough so he could look her dead in the eye and whispered, "After tonight, you won't be able to leave me."

Stunned, Kaoru just stared at him, "Enishi... don't..."

Kissing her lightly Enishi simply smiled into her startled gaze. "Don't what?"

Tongue-tied, all Kaoru could do was stare at him. God, why did he have to make this so hard!

Enishi shook his head at the silent entreaty in her eyes, "You deserve better than him, Kaoru, and tonight I plan on making you see just where it is you belong." And with that he leaned in and captured her lips in a gentle yet demanding kiss.

Fighting back the acidy tears burning the backs of her eyes, Kaoru simply wrapped her arms around him and met him with a kiss that said everything she couldn't. She loved him. It was plain and simple and yet she would never tell him that. Ever. He deserved better.

One lone tear broke loose from the corner of her eye and traveled silently down her cheek. Neither of them deserved this.

Shoving the thoughts from her mind, she let everything fall away and lost herself in the taste of him, trailing her fingers delicately over the rock hard muscles of his back she smiled against his lips as a shiver whispered over his skin. And then she found herself shivering as his fingers trailed down her belly, his touch sending little bolts of lightening dancing into the very center of her womanhood.

Enishi deepened the kiss even more as he quickly undid the button and zipper of her jeans. Trailing his fingers softly around her hips he hooked his thumbs in to the top of her jeans and slowly started guiding them down. Releasing her lips, he dropped a trail of light kisses down her neck and over the soft swell of her breasts as he continued to push her jeans towards the floor.

Her belly tightened as he dropped even lower, his lips whispering ever so gently over her quivering flesh. Her legs started to shake as his tongue flicked out to make small, wet swirls over the taught muscles of her belly. Burying her fingers in his hair, she moaned lightly as his tongue trailed over the soft flesh just above her panty line, his featherlight touch eliciting another moan from deep inside of her. Finally her jeans pooled into a puddle at her feet and he slowly started to make his way back up her sensitized skin, his tongue flicking out to taste every inch his lips whispered over.

After what felt like an eternity, Enishi reached his full height again and she had to clutch on to him to keep from falling into a puddle at his feet. Slowly lifting her eyes to meet his, she gasped at the unabashed desire written all over his face. Without a word he simply stared at her as his fingers found the clasp of her bra, quickly freeing her from the constricting material; his gaze challenging her to stop him.

Unable to meet his challenge, Kaoru simply stepped back and allowed the bra to slide down her arms and fall to the floor between them. Enishi smirked triumphantly and gently gripped her hips, picking her up he set her on the bed and laid her back. Kaoru's breath hitched as he crawled up over her, his knees straddling her hips; caging her head between his hands he simply stared at her with a look that said he wanted her to ask for it.

Swallowing, she hesitated for a split second before she gave in to his unspoken demand and reached up to wrap her hands around the back of his neck; guiding him to her lips. Succumbing to her gentle urgings, Enishi bent down until his lips were mere inches away from hers and then he stopped and whispered, "You can't resist me, can you?"

Staring dead into his knowing gaze, Kaoru let a small grin tickle her lips and finally gave in, "No... I can't." With that, she tugged him the last few inches and kissed him soundly, her desire matching his.

A small flame of need exploded in her belly as her tongue trailed along his, the taste of him was like a drug she couldn't get enough of and she delved deeper in an effort to taste all she could. Finally, the need for air drove her to break the kiss. She smiled as he leaned back and settled on his side beside her. But no sooner did he settle himself than he reached over and effortlessly lifted her and rolled onto his back settling her onto his chest.

Startled by his quick action, Kaoru simply stared into the smoldering turquoise gaze fixed on her. She almost melted at the seductive smirk tickling his lips. Good god, she really did love him. So much, in fact, it hurt. Ducking her head at the thought, she fought back the tears burning her eyes again. This was all too much, she should leave. End this before it became impossible to leave.

A sigh whispered from between Enishi's lips and, as if he'd read her thoughts, he whispered, "If you really want to leave, I won't stop you."

Crushed by his disheartened tone, Kaoru swallowed back the tears and glanced back up to simply stare at the man who had stolen her heart. No, she wouldn't leave. Not when she had this one last chance to love him as he should be. A small smile tickled her lips at the thought and she answered the question in his eyes, "I'm not going anywhere just yet."

And with that, she leaned in and dropped a light kiss on the smile that grew on his lips before slowly making her way down his warm flesh, her lips dancing over the flat expanse of his well muscled chest. Yes, she would make this night a night neither of them would ever forget.

x x x x x x x

Completely spent, Enishi relaxed and wrapped his arms around Kaoru. Rolling to the side he carried her with him and tucked her snuggly against his chest. "Damn woman, you're going to be the death of me yet."

Kaoru chuckled and listened to his heartbeat thundering in his chest, his breathing coming in short gasps. Nestling her cheek onto his sweat slick chest, she sighed in contentment and hugged him close.

Completely losing herself in the afterglow of their lovemaking she snuggled even closer to him and unwittingly whispered the feelings that she had, until now, kept buried in the deepest parts of her heart. "I really do love you, Enishi."

Suddenly, Enishi's arms locked around her tight and he whispered. "Then don't leave."

Startled, Kaoru tried to sit up but found herself quite firmly held against his chest. Closing her eyes she sighed and finally gave in to the tears that had been teasing her all night. Why had she let that slip? Sniffling, she gave up trying to break free and relaxed against him, "I have to. You deserve better than this Enishi."

Releasing his hold on her slightly, Enishi guided them both into a sitting position and tucked her into his lap. "It's not me who deserves better, Kaoru, it's you." Sighing, he rested his chin lightly on the top of her head and added, "Why do you wait for him? In the last four months we've been together he's been home twice. Twice, Kaoru, for less than a week. Why do you do this to yourself?"

Kaoru wilted under the truth and wiped the wetness from her cheeks. She had asked herself that very same question so many times now that she seriously doubted there really was an answer. Maybe it was because whenever he was home he always treated her as if she was the one and only thing he really wanted. And yet, that never stopped him from leaving. Never.

Sighing again, she rested her head against his chest, "I don't know. All I know is it kills me to think he might be hurt if I leave him."

A knife stabbed into her heart at the sigh that escaped Enishi's lips and then he loosened his hold and set her on the bed. "He doesn't deserve you, Kaoru."

Hanging her head, Kaoru fought back the new bout of tears burning her eyes and made her way off the bed to collect her discarded clothes. Silently donning her bra, underwear and jeans she settled back on the bed and watched him wrap himself in his ankle length black robe. Sad thing was, Enishi was right, but that still didn't stop her from loving Kenshin. It was that love that kept her going back; that love that kept her leashed to a man she wasn't even sure loved her anymore. At the thought, another question surfaced, one she really had never thought about before. If he really loved her wouldn't he want to be with _her_ instead of being at Katsura-san's beck and call?

"What will it take for you to realize he doesn't love you like he should?"

Startled, Kaoru look up and jumped at finding Enishi only two feet away from her. "I... I don't know." Pushing off the bed, she sidestepped around him and made her way back out into the livingroom to collect her blouse. Ignoring the man following behind her, she slipped it on and headed for the entryway. She had to go. She would never leave if he continued to give voice to all the things she tried to keep buried. It was better this way; he deserved someone so much better than her.

Grabbing her coat, she jumped when it was taken from her hands and held out for her. Avoiding his knowing gaze she slipped into the heavy wool and tucked it around her tight. Donning her gloves she reached for the door and whispered, "Goodbye, Enishi. I hope someday you can find someone who deserves you." And with that she opened the door and stepped out into the frigid air. Ignoring the tears dribbling from her eyes she hunched down in an effort to stay warm and, without looking back, she slowly started making her way down the sidewalk. She'd only made it two steps though when she was brought up short by Enishi, who suddenly loomed up to block her path. Glancing into his turquoise eyes she cringed back from the hurt and anger he was trying to keep caged.

"For now I will let you go, but if you ever decide he doesn't deserve you, I will be here waiting."

A knife of pain stabbed deep into her heart at the pain lingering deep in his. Shaking her head, she looked him dead in eye, "Please don't. I can't stand you being alone either."

"Then come back when you finally realize he doesn't want you."

And with that he sidestepped around her and went back into the house; closing the door silently behind him. Breaking down into silent sobs, Kaoru stood motionless in the middle of the sidewalk. God, why did it have to be like this? Why!?

Unable to answer that question she angrily wiped the tears away. Steeling herself against the numbness trying to sink into her very bones she scowled. Tomorrow she was going to find out exactly what she was to Kenshin, because if he really didn't love her anymore she'd come back. If there was anything she knew without a doubt right now, it was that she loved Enishi... and he loved her.

Yes, if Kenshin threw her away she would be back. Of that there was no question.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. 


	2. Leads to a Lifetime

Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It is the sole property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and the many companies who have purchased the rights.

**A/N **Hi all. Here is the last chapter to this two-shot. I wrote this one for the 'Love' prompt in my livejournal table. Hope you like it.

And once again, if you would like to read the full lemon version of this you will find it under the same pen name at mediaminer dot org.

**Choices of the Heart**

Chapter 2 - ...Leads to a Lifetime

Kaoru settled down and tucked herself into the chair situated in front of the large bay window in the livingroom of the two story house she and Kenshin called home. Sighing, she glanced to the small clock sitting atop the entertainment center. 3:36pm and still no sign of Kenshin. Giving her attention back to the empty sidewalk and street beyond the window, she stared blindly out into the bleak afternoon and tried to quiet the ache that had settled into her chest. An ache that, if she was truthful with herself, had grown not from Kenshin's absence... but Enishi's. She had never, in all of her rationalizations, believed it would be this hard to leave him. It hurt so much to know she wouldn't be able to see him again. More than anything had ever hurt before.

Fighting back the tears that refused to go away, she tucked herself even tighter in a ball. Was this really worth it? Was this agony really worth the little bit of time Kenshin could give her? She knew deep down he wasn't going to stay, there was something more she didn't know or understand that kept him away. What it was she had no idea and he wouldn't tell. She had asked many times over the last two years what it was that kept him away so much, but he never answered. He would simply shake his head and hold her like it was the last time he would ever get the chance to. It was confusing, he knew it killed her but he still left her alone.

Wiping away the tears that had escaped, she wilted slightly and closed her eyes. This was all too much. Why couldn't life be simpler? Life and love didn't need to be this complicated. What had happened that set her in this place? Caught between her love for the man who had made her complete and the all encompassing love she felt for the man who had filled the emptiness threatening to devour her these last few months.

Shaking her head, she sank into herself even more and watched the wind whip through the bare tree limbs outside the window as the minutes continued to tick by one by one. Really, it didn't matter what brought her to this impasse, because today would be the end. Kenshin would have to answer her questions today, because if he didn't she would leave. No matter how much it might hurt them she would end this so called marriage and free them both. She didn't deserve this, she wasn't going to let him continue to hurt her this way. No matter how much she loved him, she didn't deserve this. Not at all.

The sudden ringing of the phone made her jump and she immediately unfolded from the chair. Reaching over to the table in the corner she grabbed the phone and glanced at the caller ID display. Her heart sank to her feet at the number on the glowing display. Falling back into the chair she sighed as the phone trilled again. So, he wasn't coming home after all.

Steeling herself she hit the talk button and slowly brought the phone to her ear.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru's eyes dropped closed as his voice whispered through the earpiece. Swallowing back the tears burning her eyes, she whispered, "You're not coming home, are you?"

A heavy silence fell. His breathing the only sound breaking the stifling quiet and Kaoru felt her heart crumble even more at his unspoken agreement; his silence driving a nail deep into her already damaged heart.

Taking a deep breath, she wiped away the tears that escaped the corner of her eyes and steeled herself for the answer to the next question, "How long?"

Another silence fell and then he came on, his voice little more than a whisper, "I don't know..." he paused, and she felt more tears slip from the corner of her eye, "...this time it could be a very long time."

That was it, that was all she could take. Clutching the phone she shouted, "Why, Kenshin?! Is whatever you're doing really more important than me?! Do you even remember what tomorrow is?!"

Kaoru's heart completely shattered at his next statement.

"Yes, I do, but this is more important. I'm sorry, Kaoru."

Kaoru shook her head as tears flowed freely down her cheeks to drip unheeded into the soft material of her blouse, "No, Kenshin. I'm the one who's sorry." And with that she hung up the phone as the last shards of her heart fell to dust. So whatever he was doing was more important than their anniversary. If that was the truth, then this truly was the end of them. There was nothing left to salvage... absolutely nothing.

Breaking down into silent sobs, Kaoru dropped the phone on the floor and curled up, the weight of the truth threatening to crush her. Up until now she thought she was ready for this, but now she knew, there was no way to be ready for this. None.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenshin sighed and dropped his arm to his lap, staring blindly at the blank display screen he hit the off button and grimaced as his heart constricted painfully. There. It was done. That should be the final blow it would take for Kaoru to finally go where she would be safe. Fisting his hand, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an effort to lessen the pain and stem the bitter tears burning the backs of his eyes. He knew it was for the best but god, it hurt...

"Are you all right, Himura-san?"

Schooling his features into impassiveness, Kenshin glanced up and simply nodded. Pushing off the bench, he headed towards his departure gate but only made it a couple of steps before he stopped and glanced over his shoulder at his contact, "You're sure she will be safe with him?"

Tomoe bowed slightly and whispered, "Yes. He will take very good care of her."

Kenshin sighed and nodded his acquiescence. He'd better, because if he ever heard of anything happening to Kaoru, Yukishiro Enishi would find himself with a well honed blade through the heart. And that was a promise he would keep until his dying day.

Steeling himself against the numbness trying to settle into his very bones he started towards the gate again, and the uncertain future he'd pledged himself to years ago before he'd even met Kaoru. A pledge he couldn't break, not even for the woman he loved.

And really, it didn't matter anyway, a murderer didn't deserve her love. And that's all he was now... nothing but a cold blooded killer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Three hours later, Kaoru woke suddenly as a loose limb careened into the bay window, the crash making her jump. Snapping her eyes open she grimaced at their scratchy rawness and scanned the darkened room to get her bearings. Disoriented, she rubbed her eyes in an effort to clear her vision and stood. She hissed as her foot landed on something hard on the floor.

Ungracefully falling back into the chair, she blindly reached down and picked up the offending object. Lifting the phone, she just stared at it confused, trying to figure why it was down there and then it all of a sudden hit her. Her entire conversation with Kenshin came screaming back and she clutched the phone tightly in her fist. So it hadn't been a nightmare, it was real. Kenshin wasn't coming home.

Grimacing as a sharp pain speared her chest, she waited for the tears to come but found she had no more. There was nothing left. Nothing but a deadening numbness... no tears, no sadness, no love.

Absolutely nothing.

With a sigh, she pushed out of the chair and placed the phone back in its cradle. So this is what it felt like to be told you're no longer the most important person to the one you love. She had never really believed he would ever choose Choshu Industries over her, but sadly she'd been mistaken.

Unbeknownst to her a single tear collected and traveled unchecked down her cheek as she wandered aimlessly through the house. Flicking on each light as she passed, she searched in vain for something that wasn't there. It felt so empty, she couldn't even feel his presence here but then again he had rarely been home to leave his mark these last two years.

Wandering up the stairs, she came to the room she had shared with Kenshin these last five years and finally the tears came. Ignoring them she sighed and silently padded into the empty room. Even here she couldn't feel his presence; it was as if he was a wraith that flitted in and out without leaving a trace of himself behind. Settling on the edge of the bed, she let her eyes settle on the shirt he'd left draped over the back of his desk chair the last time he'd been home that she had left undisturbed. There was nothing of him here except for the closet full of clothes, nothing remained of the Kenshin she had fallen in love with so long ago.

Finally brushing the tears from her cheeks, she swallowed and shook her head. This wasn't her fault, she had tried so hard to keep them together but it hadn't been enough. She wouldn't wait any longer for a man who had no interest in keeping their marriage together. She would rather be alone than forever sitting her waiting for him to come home.

And yet, the truth was, she didn't have to be alone. Not anymore.

At the thought of Enishi a new bout of tears burned her eyes, the memory of the hurt in his eyes shredding her already shattered heart. Did she even deserve to ask for his forgiveness, for his love? No, she didn't. Last night she had hurt Enishi more than Kenshin had ever hurt her. She didn't deserve him, and yet that didn't stop her from wanting his forgiveness, wanting his love.

Falling backwards onto the bed she simply stared at the ceiling and let the tears come. God, she wanted him for her own, so much so that it hurt.

Throwing her arm over her eyes, she sighed and did her best to get herself back together. She didn't deserve him, but really what did she have to lose? Nothing. If he rejected her it would be her just due for what she'd done to him, but if he didn't then she would have the chance to love him. Really love him as he should be.

But could she really take his rejection? Could she really deal with him turning his back on her too? As if in answer to her unspoken questions his last statement flitted through her mind...

_Then come back when you finally realize he doesn't want you_

Startled by the clarity with which she heard those words again, she sat up and scanned the room. Shaking her head she smiled ruefully, he wasn't here. Why would he be? And yet, those very words spoke the truth, he would accept her. Even though she had hurt him he would still take her back. Heartened by the thought, she wiped the last of the wetness from her cheeks and smiled.

Pushing off the bed, she wandered to her closet and pulled it open, grabbing the small bag tucked in the corner she started selecting various blouses before she lost her nerve. She would go, she would ask for his forgiveness and if he gave her another chance she would do all she could to make up for hurting him. She would spend the rest of her life making up for the pain she'd caused him if he'd let her. She couldn't help the small smile that tickled her lips at the prospect of spending forever with Enishi.

Folding the blouses into the bag, she then made her way to her dresser situated next to Kenshin's desk to collect a couple of pairs of jeans and all the necessary undergarments. Aimlessly grabbing the needed items, she cast a quick glance to the side and paused as her eyes settled on the wedding picture sitting innocently on the far side of the desk beside the monitor. She scowled as tears burned her eyes again, her resolve wavering slightly. With a shaking hand she reached over, picked up the photo and just stared at the smiling couple staring out at her from behind the glass. A small stream of tears broke loose again and she blinked in an effort to clear her eyes. God, why did this have to hurt so much! She wasn't the one who gave up, he was. Why couldn't her love for him simply die as his had done?

Scowling, she took a deep breath to get herself back together and set the frame face down on the desk. It was too late, there was nothing left. That couple no longer existed.

Steeling herself against the numbing pain trying to squeeze her heart again, she finished packing her bag and headed for the door. It was time to go; if she stayed much longer she'd never get out of here. Without looking back she made her way back downstairs and wandered around shutting off the lights she'd turned on earlier. Coming to the foyer, she turned and glanced around the quiet livingroom. Her heart squeezed again as her eyes settled on the larger version of the photo sitting face down on Kenshin's desk. Slowly wandering into the livingroom, she lifted the photo from its place on the mantle and ran her fingers along the happiness captured forever within the black onyx frame.

And yet, in the end it hadn't been an eternal happiness.

With a sigh she wandered back out to the foyer and made her way into the dining room. Setting the picture down she smiled sadly and set down her bag, slipping her wedding ring from her finger she kissed it one last time and set it on the table in front of the picture. "Goodbye, Kenshin."

And with that she grabbed her bag and headed back into the foyer. Slipping on her coat and gloves, she cast one last glance behind her into the silent house and waited for her heart to break again but found that there was nothing there to break. Within this house she was just a hollow shell, there was nothing left. With a sigh she stepped out into the frigid wind and closed the door silently behind her. Without looking back she started down the sidewalk and the twelve blocks it would take her to reach the man who did love her, the man who had somehow stolen her heart and held it for himself, unwittingly saving her from a complete breakdown.

Kaoru's pace picked up with each step further away from the house she had begun to think of as a prison and she felt a lightness filter through her body that she hadn't felt in months. For the first time in all the time she'd been with Enishi she felt no guilt at going to the one she loved.

Now all she could hope for was that he would find it in his heart to take her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Kaoru stood motionless before Enishi's closed door and tried with all of her might to gather the courage to ring his doorbell. What if he really didn't want her anymore? Could she really face his rejection? Oblivious to the biting cold cutting into her exposed skin, she didn't feel the shiver that raced through her entire body as another blast of wind whipped by her. Maybe it would be better to go back and call him. She could take rejection over the phone better than face to face.

Scowling at her weakness, she closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead with one gloved hand. She was here, she had to do this.

Reaching out before she could lose her nerve again, her finger hovered over the button for a second in indecision. Biting her lip she closed her eyes and pushed the button, she jumped as a bright light immediately illuminated the dark sidewalk, temporarily blinding her. Blinking in an effort to adjust her eyes to the unexpected light she didn't see the door open or the black clad man filling the empty space.

"How long were you planning on standing out here in the dark?"

Startled, Kaoru blinked a couple of more times before she was finally able to focus on the smirking face before her. Scowling at his knowing look, she pinned him with a glare, "You knew I was out here?"

Enishi's smirk turned into a half smile, "Yes."

Narrowing her eyes, Kaoru was just about to retort when Enishi's gaze drifted down and landed on the bag hanging from her tightly clenched fists. The words died in her throat as he slowly lifted his eyes back to hers, the guarded look he now had fixed on her cutting deep into her heart. She really had hurt him... a lot.

"Why?"

Dropping her eyes, all she could do was shake her head, she couldn't say it... not yet, the wound was too fresh. A sigh whispered into the silent night and Kaoru hazarded a look at Enishi. Her eyes widened at the soul searching gaze he had fixed on her. For several seconds he simply stared at her and then he finally spoke.

"Are you sure, Kaoru?"

Heartened by his tone and the slight tinge of hope he was trying to keep buried, she gave him a small smile and nodded. If there was anything she was sure of right now, it was that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Enishi simply continued to stare at her, his face completely devoid of any emotion. As the seconds continued to tick by Kaoru felt her heart begin to crumble, the slice of hope melting away. Wilting under his piercing stare, she finally let her eyes drop and took one step backwards; maybe she'd hurt him too much. She was brought up short though when he finally spoke.

"There is one thing you must understand, princess..."

A pregnant pause filled the quiet and Kaoru glanced back up into the turquoise eyes she'd grown to love. A small flame of hope grew again at the small smirk he was unsuccessfully trying to keep hidden.

"...once I let you in there will be no leaving."

A small understanding smile slowly grew on her lips and she nodded, "There will be no leaving. I promise."

Enishi simply nodded and took a step back to allow her entrance. Taking the few steps that led to his door, Kaoru paused for split second then took the last step into his house and her new life. Her knees weakened slightly at the thought as he closed the door behind her and once again helped her remove her coat. This really was a new start for them, in all ways.

Smiling at the thought, she slowly turned around and watched him hang her coat in the closet. He was hers now. Her heart lightened at the thought. Yes, he was hers and she was his. They could finally walk in society as the couple she had always wanted them to be, with no cloud of sin hanging over their love. At long last she could love him freely as he deserved.

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't see Enishi come up until he trailed his fingers down her cheek, his touch sending a shiver down the length of her spine. Glancing into his eyes, her breath hitched at the obvious love swirling in their turquoise depths.

"You must be freezing after standing out there so long."

Tamping down the instant fire his look and touch sent rushing though her veins, she simply nodded and reached down to grab her bag. She cocked an eyebrow when Enishi took it from her and started making his way to the back of the house. "Go sit in front of the fire. I will bring you a cup of tea to help warm you."

Smiling at his concern, she wandered into the livingroom and settled down before the dancing flames, holding her hands to the warmth she shivered as the heat slowly unthawed her flesh. It was another extremely cold night, but at least this time she wasn't going anywhere. She was here to stay. Smiling at the thought, she moved a little closer to the fire and basked in it's warm glow. She could get used to this. She did have a fireplace at home but she'd seldom sparked it because she was usually alone. It had seemed a waste simply to light it for herself.

"If you get much closer, you're going to singe yourself."

Kaoru glanced over shoulder and smiled sheepishly, "But it feels so good after being out in that frigid weather. It didn't help that you left me literally cooling my heels out there."

For the first time in what felt like forever, Enishi gave her a smile from the heart and she felt her own heart flip in her chest. Blushing at the feelings his mere presence sent rushing through her veins, she accepted the tea cup he held out to her. Watching as he settled down beside her she simply waited for the question she could see written on his face. She didn't have to wait long. Shifting his full attention to her, Enishi pinned her to the spot with a look that said he would have answers whether she wanted to give them or not.

"What happened that had you on my doorstep in this weather? Did you have an argument with your husband?"

Kaoru took a deep breath and let it out slowly in an effort to quiet the dull throb materializing in her chest. Swallowing, she sipped at her tea and let her eyes drift back to the flames.

"Well?"

Trying to keep herself together she shrugged and whispered, "He's not coming home. H... he chose Choshu over me." Kaoru flinched as a sharp pain speared her heart; god it hurt to put voice to the truth. A whispered 'ah' was the only answer to her statement and she fought back the tears burning her eyes. She was surprised when Enishi moved to sit behind her and pulled her against his chest; his arms wrapping around her protectively.

"His loss is my gain. I promise you, love, I won't throw you away like he did."

Against her will a small stream of tears managed to break loose and she melted against him, "Don't make promises you can't keep. Just love me now, that's all I want really, for you to love me now."

Enishi's arms tightened even more and he whispered, "That, princess, is something you don't have to worry about. I do love you now and will for the rest of my life, whether you believe me or not."

Warmed by his words, Kaoru didn't resist as he took the tea cup from her hand and guided her around to face him. "What you don't seem to understand, Kaoru, is that you are the first woman I've ever let myself love..." pausing, he pinned her with a knee weakening stare and leaned in until he was mere inches away from her lips ,"... and because you hold that honor, I don't plan on giving you up anytime soon. Understood?"

Tongue-tied, all she could do was stare into the flame lit turquoise gaze fixed on her, the truth of his words written in every line of his face. With a smile she finally let herself believe in his love and closed the distance to kiss him lightly, giving him the answer she knew he needed. She sighed against his lips as he pulled her close and deepened the kiss, his tongue setting alight the fire that always remained simmering just beneath the surface whenever she was near him. Working herself up onto her knees she wrapped her arms around him and molded her body tightly against his, the feel of his solid muscles against her chest feeding the flames.

Enishi took advantage of her position and worked her blouse up, his fingers quickly finding their way beneath the light material to dance delicately over her suddenly sensitized skin. Shivering at the contact she held him even tighter, the need to feel him pressed against her almost more than she could handle. Finally the need for air forced her to break the kiss and she leaned back enough to meet the smoldering gaze fixed on her, she smiled at the obvious hunger swirling in their lust-darkened depths.

Emboldened by his desire, she relinquished her hold on him and slowly started undoing the buttons of his shirt; sliding the soft material gently down his arms until it pooled behind him. With a seductive smirk tickling her lips, she splayed her hands against his flame kissed flesh and gently pushed him backwards until he was laid out before her, his eyes inviting her to do whatever she wished. Giving him a crooked smile, she leaned down and placed her lips against his in a kiss that said just how much loved and wanted him.

Breaking the kiss before he could deepen it, she moved back and, for the first time, openly whispered the truth she'd held so close to her heart, "I love you, Enishi."

The smile that lit up his face made tears of happiness burn her eyes, and then he placed his hand on the back of her head and guided her back to his lips. "I love you too, Kaoru, now and forever." And with that he pulled her in for a kiss that proved his words, the tenderness making the tears burning her eyes slip silently from the corner of her eyes.

Cradling his cheeks in her hands, she met his love with her own and fell into the sensations his tongue sent rushing through her veins again. Too soon he broke the kiss and urged her back. Giving her a lopsided grin he asked, "Are you going to finish what you started or do I need to take the initiative?"

Kaoru chuckled at his impatience and let her hand trail down his chest to his still hidden hardened length. "Do you mean this?" she asked innocently. She felt him twitch and growl as her hand softly cupped his manhood through his pants.

All of a sudden he grabbed her, and before she even knew what was happening he had them completely flipped with him in the dominant position she had just recently been enjoying. "Don't play with me, princess, or I may do the same to you."

A slight smile tickled her lips and she let her fingers trail down his warm flesh, "Is that suppose to be a threat?"

Enishi met her smile with one of his own and ripped open her blouse, the buttons flying off in all directions. Shoving the material out of his way, he trailed his fingertips ever so gently up her belly to the soft mound of her breasts. "No, love, that's a promise."

Kaoru hissed as his fingers found their way beneath her bra, her nipples rising at his attention. Suddenly hot, she arched, pressing her breast into his hand, the feel of his hot palm against her flesh moistening her center. A whimper escaped her lips as he moved away and then she was lifted just enough for him to remove her blouse and unclasp the last barrier to what he wanted. Settling back down, Kaoru shivered at the feel of the silky soft carpet against her overly sensitive skin.

And then she was all of a sudden flooded with heat again as Enishi placed his lips over her nipple and teased it to aching attention again. A delicious shiver vibrated through her entire body as his tongue curled around the raised peak, the rough texture setting alight a tight ball of fire deep in her belly. Moaning softly she buried her fingers deep in his snow white hair and arched into his lips. Good god, what this man could do to her with just his tongue.

Losing herself in the sensations he was setting forth in her body, she let herself go and simply basked in his love. A thin trail of tears slipped from her eyes as he continued his gentle ministrations, the love washing off of him touching her in the deepest parts of her soul.

Relishing the feel of his lips dancing over her heated flesh, she completely succumbed to him, laying to rest any doubts of her leaving. Tonight they were claiming each other forever and for always, and they both knew it.

Offering herself up to him completely, she smiled when he took full advantage...

x x x x x x x

... shaking from the sheer force of her orgasm, Kaoru shivered and wrapped her arms around Enishi tight as he collapsed against her completely spent. Holding him snuggly against her heart, she sighed and held him just a little bit tighter. A love like nothing she'd ever felt before flooded through her body and she whispered, "I love you so much, Enishi."

Enishi's arms tightened around her and between breaths he answered, "Good because you're stuck with me whether you like it or not." Rolling off of her, he carried her with him and tucked her snuggled against his side. Flinging an arm over his eyes he sighed in contentment and added, "Well, that is if you don't kill me first."

Kaoru chuckled and dropped a light kiss over his heart, "It's going to take a lot more than me to kill you. Unless you mean kill you with pleasure... now that I can do."

Enishi chuckled and ran his fingers softly through her hair. "That, love, I do know."

Kaoru smiled and yawned as a wave of exhaustion washed over her. Fighting to keep her eyes open she settled even more against him and whispered, "I think it's you who's going to kill me with your attention." Yawning again, she sighed and started to drift off, his heartbeat lulling her into the darkness tickling the edge of her awareness. Just before she dropped off she heard him whisper, "You're mine now, Kaoru."

Smiling at the thought she simply nodded and fell into the awaiting darkness, a feeling of love wrapping her in a protective cocoon. Yes, she was his... and he was hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enishi woke with a start, the sound of his cell phone going off breaking into the quiet of the darkened bedroom. Sighing, he worked his way out from underneath a sleeping Kaoru and made his way to the jacket hung on the back of the chair in the corner. Grabbing the blinking device he flipped it open and scowled at the number displayed on the screen. Throwing on his robe, he headed out into the chilly livingroom and hit the talk button.

"What?"

A lilting voice came through the earpiece that set Enishi's blood to boiling.

"She's yours now. Please take care of her for Himura-san."

Enishi growled and gripped the phone tightly, "Yes, nee-san. She _is_ mine now. You and her worthless excuse for a husband had better never forget it either..." pausing Enishi took a deep breath in an effort to cool his blood. "I didn't do this for you or him. I did this for her. I _will_ take care of her, nee-san, but for her not _him_, make sure he knows that."

"I will." Tomoe paused and Enishi thought he heard her sniffle, "I'm sorry Enishi."

Enishi snorted, "It's too late for that, nee-san. Just do me a favor and stay the hell out of our lives." And with that he hung up on her and tossed the phone on the sofa. Yes, it was way too late. She'd made her choice and it hadn't been him. Shaking his head, he ignored the dull throb that always materialized every time she decided to call, which thankfully wasn't very often anymore.

Sighing, he shoved the thoughts from his mind and slowly made his way back to the bedroom. Settling back down on his side of the bed he simply stared at the only woman who had ever managed to get by his defenses. How she had done that, he still didn't know but really, it didn't matter. Her love was all he needed, as long as she loved him nothing else mattered

Slipping out of his robe he slid beneath the covers and collected Kaoru to his heart again. Smiling as she wrapped her arm around him, he ran his fingers lightly through her hair. Maybe she'd managed to weasel her way into his heart because in the end they were kindred spirits, they both had been abandoned by the ones they loved.

Hugging her even closer he buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. Yes, they had been, but in the end it had brought them together and that really was all that mattered. Maybe one day he would send a note to Himura thanking him for giving her up.

Smirking at the thought, he drifted off to sleep, content in the knowledge that nothing would ever come between them again. Ever.

The End

* * *

And there you have it, my ode to Enishi/Kaoru pairings. Forgive me for not going into more detail on Tomoe and Kenshin's involvement in this story. Actually if I was to go into more detail I would have to back track and to be honest I don't want to. This really is simply a love story between Enishi and Kaoru. 

Also in case you were wondering, the falling out between Enishi and Tomoe was due to Tomoe pledging herself to Choshu against Enishi's will. And there is no romantic involvement between Kenshin and Tomoe, they simply work in the same organization.

So, with that said please review. I would love to know what you thought of this story.


End file.
